A Morning From Hell
by lenaetv
Summary: One too many drinks....Too much fun....An enexpected man in bed......Alot to take in with a hangover
1. Stranger in Bed

**AN:** I just couldn't get this out of my head, so I wrote it and posted it. :P Let me know if you think it's good enough to continue. Anywho...........ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura slowly awoke from her sleeping state. Her head pounding from the hangover she had expected. Too many drinks and too much fun, you always seem to pay for it the next day. Her whole body even hurt this morning. "I'm never going drinking with Naruto again." She muttered.

She squinted one eye open, only to quickly shut it again to keep out the late morning light. Laying her arm over her eyes she let out a sigh. She had so much to do today and now it seemed as if she was gonna be worthless.

Her heart suddenly jumped to her throat and her eyes flew open. A pain shot through her head, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was she wasn't alone. Someone else was sharing the bed with pink-haired woman.

She turned her head to see who the unknown person was. Unfortunately all she saw was a lump under the covers and a blurry head of hair. She blinked a few times to focus. _Maybe I'm dreaming? _She lifted her hand and gently and poked the lump. _Oh my god it moved! This isn't a dream._

Quickly she sat up only to find out that she was completely naked. Pulling the blanket she covered her exposed skin. _Did I...._

The lump shifted and the blanket got torn from her hands. "It's too early, go back to sleep." A male's voice mumbled. Before she could scream an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down and against a warm body, a warm naked male body.

She was now face to face with the unknown man. Her heart raced and her breath caught in her throat. Right there in front of her own eyes was the one man she least expected. "Ka…Kakashi"

"What's wrong?" He asked squinting one eye open.

_WHAT'S WRONG!? _Her cheeks flared red, both from anger and embarrassment. She was lying in bed naked, in the arms of a naked man whom she hasn't seen in two years, and she doesn't remember anything. That's what's wrong. She wanted so much to scream the words but her voice wouldn't come out.

A smile formed on his unmasked face. "Didn't you get enough last night? Or do you want another go at it this morning?"

_WHAT!?_ _IT!?_ She frantically pulled from his grip. Without thinking of anything other then escaping whatever situation she had gotten herself into, she misjudged the size of the bed and ungracefully fell to the floor, dragging half the bedding with her. "Oww….." She groaned in pain.

Kakashi chuckled. "You don't have to get so excited."

Excited…..the very last word she would have used. She grabbed for the nearest blanket, quickly wrapping it around her body. She looked up to see Kakashi sitting up in bed, smiling, watching her. _He looks so good. His smile, his chiseled body. _Her cheeks flared again from the thought as she averted her eyes. _Answers first. _She told herself.

"You might as well come back to bed." Kakashi yawned patting the bed.

"Wha…." Her throat was dry and her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What happened?"

Kakashi's smiled faded. "You fell out of bed." He shrugged. He stood and retrieved his pants from the floor. After slipping them on he disappeared out the bedroom door.

"That's not what I mean!" Sakura yelled after him. "What happened last night?" There was no answer. She gave a frustrated sigh. Just as she finally made the decision to get dressed Kakashi came back into the room with a glass in hand.

"Here" He held out the glass containing water for her.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Like you don't know what we did Sakura now drink it." He commanded shoving the drink closer to her.

She took the glass and after hesitating a moment she downed it in one swig. "Much better, thank y….Where are you going?"

"Home" He was in the process of putting his shirt on.

She picked herself up from the floor clutching tight to the blanket. Her anger was at its peak. _He doesn't think he can just walk out like this does he. _Opening her mouth to begin her ranting she slowly closed it. The look on his face pierced right through her.

"I apologize Sakura." He picked up his vest and fled the room.

Sakura stared blankly at the doorway. She flinched when the front door slammed shut moments later. Whatever happened between them she had no idea. But that look just now…….he looked hurt. Was it her that hurt him? But how? What did she do?

She closed her eyes from the pain of the headache she just remembered she had. Suddenly as if like a ton of bricks the situation she was in just hit her. _I had sex with Kakashi. _It didn't even seem possible; he was out of her league. Not including the fact that he was her ex-sensei.

As if her legs gave way on her she slumped back to the floor. The image of Kakashi's face before he left flashed in her mind. _Don't tell me he……he likes me. _Her heart sank and her stomach tied in knots. She now officially felt like the worlds biggest idiot.

For years she wanted to be with him. She figured she must have gotten drunk with and then he showed up. She groaned at the thought. She could see it, her throwing her self into his arms and confessing her love for him. "I have to find him" She said louder then she should of.

_First get rid of headache. Shower. Then find Kakashi._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Well.....what do you think? Please review! Luv Ya :)


	2. The Mission

AN: Thank for the Reviews. Since you liked it here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura stepped out onto the loud, bright, busy street. She groaned inwardly, her sunglasses were doing a poor job of keeping the afternoon sun out of her eyes. She was freshly showered, her head still hurt, but she was on a hunt to find Kakashi.

Her feet felt heavy as she made her way through the crowd. But most of all she felt like a complete idiot. Finally after who knows how long, she has caught Kakashi's attention. Not just as the child she used to be, but as a woman. One she's guessing, he was defiantly interested in last night.

Her stomach turned in disgust. _How could I not remember having sex with a man like Kakashi? _It was the one question she'd been asking herself since he left her house. She'd also tried her hardest to remember any little detail. But to her dismay, the last thing she remembered was dancing on the bar after her sixth shot.

That thought made her stomach turn too. _I must have looked ridiculous._ Her cheeks flushed. She couldn't believe that she got up in front of everyone and danced like clothed stripper. She was almost glad everything after that was stripped from her memory…………..well until Kakashi came into the picture that is.

"SAKURA!" An extremely loud voice yelled form behind her. Due to her current state her reflexes were slow, before she could even see who it was an arm was flung over her shoulder. "You were something else last night." The voice was annoying, loud and the idiot was speaking right next to ear. "Really the sexiest I've ever seen you."

She titled her head away from the man. "Kiba" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Do you have to be so damn loud?!"

"You were the life of the party." He ignored her sour attitude and kept on talking. "Every girl wished she was you and every man wanted you."

She pushed his arm off her shoulders and stepped away from him. "Will you please shut up?!" She scowled. "My head feels like it's in a vice grip right now so if you don't mind…………What are you smiling at?"

"You" His smile grew. "It's amazing, you even looking sexy with a hangover." He gave her a quick once over. "I can't believe I never noticed before."

Anger filled her body as if he broke the dam that was keeping it in check. A small growl escaped her throat. She lifted her clenched fist ready to strike him down, only it fell limp to her side. Using her chakra sent a sharp pain through her entire body. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Good-bye Kiba." She turned on her heel and began putting more distance between them.

"We should get together sometime." He hollered after her. "Dinner or something."

She waved her hand over her shoulder. The only thing she wanted right now was to find Kakashi. _And get rid of this cursed headache._ She had taken four aspirin, even tried some medical jutsu, but of course it was more painful to heal the damn thing trying to use her chakra. She shook her head in disbelief, all the things she learned over the years, curing a hangover was not one of them. Her mouth was dry, her stomach felt empty, her whole body hurt. _That could also be from the sex last night._

The thought turned her cheeks a light shade of pink. God if she could only remember one little detail things wouldn't be so bad. Instead she would still be lying in bed with Kakashi. She closed her eyes remembering what an idiot she had been and the look on his face. _He must feel horrible. I have to straighten this all out._

She turned the corner, stopping dead in her tracks. Ino was standing not even ten feet away. She took a step back hoping to avoid confrontation, but instead she ran straight into an elderly woman. Upon impact the bag the woman had been carrying fell to the ground and is contents spilled out. "I'm so sorry" Sakura hurried to pick the items up.

"That's quite alright dear." The woman smiled. "These things happen."

_Yeah _Sakura thought cynically _these things happen to me a lot apparently. _Filling the bag she handed it back to the woman. "I truly am sorry."

"Sakura Haruno" The voice rang loud. A chill ran down her spine, amusement sounded in Ino's voice.

Sakura winced and turned slowly, wishing she could crawl in a deep dark hole at this very moment. "Ino" Sakura gave a small smile. "I would love to talk but I have to go."

"Oh no you don't" The blonde woman was in front of her in the blink of an eye. "I have to say I'm rather impressed. I never knew you had it in you." She mused, only her face held a menacing look.

_That makes two of us. _"I was just having some fun" Sakura felt the need to defend. "No harm done." She wasn't about to admit she didn't remember half the night.

"Some fun?" Ino said in disbelief. "You were dancing on the bar and then all of sudden you were heading out the back door with Shikamaru. You were gone an hour. What exactly happened?" It was now the Ino had come to show her true colors. The only problem was Sakura had no idea.

_What the hell happened last night! _"Oh that" She had to think of something quick, which was not an easy task right now. "We just had a……………private little chat, nothing special." She gave a small smile, praying her sorry excuse would actually work.

Ino held her gaze. Finally after a few moments of pondering the reason she shrugged. "Whatever." She waved her hand dismissingly. "It's not like you would have a chance with Shikamaru anyways. You're not his type."

Realization hit Sakura, a slow smile formed on her face. "You mean to say your more like his type." She laughed at the look on Ino's face. She looked like she caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I knew you had a thing for him."

Ino's lips pursed. "That's absurd!" She turned on her heel. "There is no way I would ever like that lazy man." She added over her shoulder.

Sakura shook her head. If Ino thought she was trying to play it off as nothing she did a poor a job of it. But at least it saved her from having to explain anything further. Especially since she didn't know if she could make up any more excuses for things she didn't even remember doing.

Now with that encounter over she back on track to finding Kakashi. She figured she would try his apartment first. Then go from there. She rounded another corner, stopping for moment to make sure she was going the right way. It's been a while since she's been to his place. Actually this morning was the first time she'd seen him in two years. Well ok last night was the first time, if you want to get technical.

She was lost in thought as she made way down the side street. Thinking of what exactly she would say to him. _First I have to apologize._ It really all depended on if he forgave her or not on how the rest of the conversation would go. But she had high hopes that he would indeed forgive her.

"Sakura" Izumo startled her by suddenly appearing before her.

Her breath hitched and she took a step back clutching her hand to her chest. "You scared the hell out me." She breathed.

"Sorry. But I have a message for you." He gave a small smile. "You are to report to Tsunade immediately."

"I have something to take care of first." She stated. "I'll be there when I can." She brushed past him.

He turned towards her retreating back. "I'm sorry but this can't wait. It is an urgent matter."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. _What could be so damn urgent she has to see at this very moment? _She sighed. "Alright I'm coming." She turned to back to go with Izumo. _Talking to Kakashi is just gonna have to wait I guess._

* * *

Sakura sat slumped into the chair set against the wall in Tsunade's' office. She was currently in a very unhappy mood. Considering now she was waiting for who ever else Tsunade had summoned.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked "You look a little under the weather."

Sakura gave a grunt. "I have a hangover and my head won't quit pounding." _And you have me waiting, yet it was so urgent it couldn't wait._ Really the woman was unreasonable sometimes. It's been twenty minutes since she got here and she was getting tired of waiting.

Tsunade chuckled. "I heard you had quite a night last." She began digging in her top drawer.

"So I heard" Sakura muttered under her breath. She would ask someone if she didn't care about her pride. But then again maybe she really didn't want to know. _Unless it has to do with Kakashi. _She really needed to find him.

"Here" Tsunade said drawing Sakura's attention, then throwing a bottle of pills to her. "That's my own special blend to cure any hangover."

Sakura stared down at the bottle. "Do they work?" She asked hesitant to take one of the small pills.

"Every time, now take one. I need in top shape for this mission I'm sending you on." Tsunade had returned to her paperwork.

"A mission?" Sakura groaned. Great, that was just she needed, a mission. Now she would have to wait even longer to talk to him. Frustrated even more now she popped the bottle open taking two pills. "Can you at least tell me about the mission?"

"No. We are going to wait till Genma gets here."

She let out another groan. A mission with Genma, that was even worse. He was such a pervert half the time. Also if she remember correctly, he was at the bar last night, so now she was gonna have to hear it from him. The only thing that seemed to be working for her was the pills, her headache was actually gone and it's only been a couple minutes.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune entered the room. "I'm afraid Genma is unable to come he has a personal emergency to take care of."

"Damn him" Tsunade cursed. "Well hurry and find someone to take his place."

Shizune gave a triumphant smile. "Already been done ma'am." Just as she spoke the words Kakashi came walked into the room.

"Awe good to see you Kakashi." Tsunade smiled. "This works perfectly you two work good together."

"Yes" Kakashi nodded, he glanced at Sakura quickly before averting his eyes back to Tsunade.

Sakura however sat there staring at the man. Her heart was pounding. _He didn't even acknowledge me. _The thought made her feel miserable. _He must hate me. _And now they had a mission together. She knew she had to talk to him before………

"Sakura are you listening to me!" Tsunade hissed, irritated by the woman's absent mindedness.

Sakura shot up out the chair giving her full attention. "Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying." She began. "We have received a request from a very prestigious resort owner who has been having quite a bit of it items stole from his property. He has asked for our help in catching the thieves. You two will be sent to the resort undercover and try to uncover any information you can."

"Undercover?" Sakura asked. "Don't tell me we have to go and pretend we're married or something." _How typical would that be?_

"No" Tsunade smiled. "You will be going and be hired on as staff. It's the best way to give you access to the property. They will be assigned to you when you get there."

"Oh" Sakura felt relieved, that was until she saw the look on Kakashi's face from the corner of her eye. _He looks angry. _Then it hit her, she must have sounded like she didn't want anything to do with him. _Sakura you idiot. _She cursed herself, as much as she wanted to say something to him right now; she thought it better to wait till they were alone.

"You are expected at the resort in two days. It takes about that much time to get there so you better leave this afternoon." Tsunade finished her explanation. "Good luck and be careful."

As soon as they made their way out of her office Sakura took the first opportunity to talk to him. "Kakashi I want to apologize for the way I've acted. I……"

"Don't worry about it. Besides you haven't done anything wrong." He shrugged avoiding looking at her. "And I know you don't want to go on this mission with me anymore then I want to go with you." He finally looked over at her, a smile under his mask. "So why don't you be good girl and play nice, okay?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. _WHAT!? _She glared at the man who just kept on walking. Here she wanted to make things better and then he goes and says crap like that. "You are defiantly a horrible person Kakashi!" She screamed after him, her anger flared even more when he waved his hand as gesture that she took as a 'Yeah whatever'. It was then she decided this mission was going to be a long and miserable ordeal.

* * *

AN: Please Review. Let me know what you think.


	3. The Payoff Job

AN: Thank for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Sakura kicked an innocent pebble as she waited impatiently at the gates. She was still very angry with the copy-nin. _After the all the hell I've been through, he acts like a complete jerk._ She scowled remembering how he acted. She couldn't believe it; even after she apologized he said those things. The words rang loud and clear in her mind setting her blood raging with anger.

"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi apologized, appearing out of nowhere as he usually did. Sakura turned towards him; it took all her effort to breathe once she laid eyes on him. He had changed out of his normal Jonin outfit into a pair of black jeans, black boots and a white t-shirt you could almost see through. He had taken off his headband, instead he had a black eye patch in its place, his black mask was still present, but you could now faintly see his scar.

"What?" Kakashi raised a brow at her stunned expression.

Sakura struggled to breathe as she spoke. "What the hell are you dressed like that for?"

"We're undercover, we can't just go waltzing up there dressed like….." he motioned his hand towards her own Jonin outfit. "Well like that."

The wheels were turning as she began to vaguely remember the major detail of being undercover. Sakura swore under her breath as she looked down at her clothes. She had been so mad at Kakashi, thinking of nothing but him that she had completely forgotten. A chill ran through her body as Kakashi chuckled.

"I'll wait so you can go change." He mused.

Sakura closed her eyes, unable to lift her head. She knew if she did she would attack him right here and now. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'll change later" She turned on her heel, heading out of the gates.

"Suit yourself" Kakashi smirked and followed suit, not wasting any time to pull out his favorite choice of reading material.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed as she tore her clothes from her bag. Not only had she forgot this was an undercover mission, she had also forgot to pack some well needed under garments. The thought had slipped her mind since she never wore them on missions, instead usually going with the good old fashioned binding.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked as he lounged underneath the shade of a nearby tree.

Sakura bit back the crude response she wanted to throw at him and plopped down onto the cool grass. She could buy some more bras when she got there no problem, but the question was what to do till then. She really hated wearing the bindings in normal clothes. She glanced up at Kakashi. _He may have asked, but like he really cares._

With a frown she grabbed the only thing she had where she could possibly pull off without the missing article of clothing, since it had a poor excuse of a built in bra. Quickly she disappeared behind a group of bushes.

Kakashi watched lazily as Sakura ducked down behind the greenery. It's been a day already and she still refused to speak to him. Of course he couldn't very well blame after the way he's treated her.

With a heavy sigh he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. The images of her sitting on the floor in her bedroom, clutching tight to the sheet shielding her body from his view still filled his mind. He felt like the man that took advantage of the hot drunk girl. _That is what you did. ­_He constantly reminded him self of that fact.

He set his book down unable to concentrate on reading as he replayed the night over in his mind. Really, he hadn't planned on stopping by the pub that night but he needed a drink and the stores were closed. Much to his surprise Sakura was there and dancing on the bar as he walked through the door. If it hadn't been for her signature pink hair, he probably wouldn't have recognized her.

He slipped onto to stool at the far end of the bar, ordered his drink and watched as his ex-student held the male customers attention, strutting her stuff as if she owned the place. Before he knew he had ordered his third drink. Sakura was no longer shaking it on the bar; instead she had disappeared with Shikamaru out the back door. He really didn't care what she was up too, really he didn't.

Kakashi frowned as he remembered sitting there, waiting for her to come back. He didn't know why he had been so concerned; he just had this sudden urge to keep an eye on her, just in case. _Just in case? _His frown deepened. _Just in case some unknown man wanted to take her home. _Little did he know he was going to be that unknown man.

But then she suddenly returned and didn't look happy what so ever. That of course happened to peak his curiosity. He never knew his ex-student was so interesting to watch. That was when he greeted her and talked and danced and left together, she kissed him first………._She didn't seem that damn drunk. _He didn't know why but he felt strongly drawn to her. He remembered vividly that little red dress she was wearing…..ok so deep down he knew what drew him to her.

His head shot up when he heard a rustling noise coming from behind the bushes Sakura had deemed as her temporary dressing room. Without warning Sakura stepped out wearing a short green colored spaghetti strap spring dress. He took a sharp intake of breathe as he gave her a slow thorough once over. Her long tan legs, her perfect curved body, her cleavage present for the world to feast their eyes on. Images of her naked body beneath him flashed through his mind, making his groin twitch for a repeat performance.

He drew his gaze away when she bent down to pick up her belongings. He now realized it was a bra she was looking for because she defiantly wasn't wearing one now. He shot to his feet and shook his head, ridding himself of the images that just kept coming back to him. He snatched up his bag and waited patiently for any sign that she was ready.

She finally walked passed him heading back down the trail. He followed as he was expected to. With all his effort he tried to pull his gaze away from her, but he failed miserably. He slowed to further the distance, hoping that would help, but to no avail it made it worse. He felt like a small vessel being pulled out to dangerous waters. And that explained it pretty well, because she was defiantly dangerous no matter how he looked at it.

* * *

Sakura gave sigh of relief as they finally made it to the gates of the resort. She looked up at the arched sign that read Spring Mountain Resort; it felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Now she could separate herself from the man behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him. Ever since she had changed her clothes she noticed he furthered his distance even more.

The thought alone made her angry. She felt like she had some contagious disease and he wanted to stay clear of the infected zone. _That's just fine with me_. She told her self. Really, she could care less. The less they have to interact the better. The thought that the only time she needed to spend with him was a few short minutes a day going over any information they may have come across. She set her shoulders square and made her way under the gates. _To think, I really thought I loved that arrogant man. _

The sight of the lodge was not what she expected. A huge log cabin, she assumed was the main building sat perfectly next a large lake. A string of much smaller cabins was set to the left, more then likely for the workers, a stable to the right. There must have been twenty or so horses grazing in the large fenced in field. Here she thought it was going to some small hideaway in the mountains, but no, this was defiantly for the rich and they made no effort in hiding that fact.

Suddenly Sakura's senses kicked into gear, stopping in her tracks, her head shot in the direction where the sound of horse hooves was closing in. As she thought, two horses were headed in her direction. As they drew closer she could get a closer look at the riders. Two men both looking to be in there late twenties, maybe early thirties, both with dark short hair were seated on the backs of the approaching animals. They didn't look to be a threat, but still she had to play it safe.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of the men smirked as they drew there horses to a stop some five feet from her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing alone?" The man smirked.

Sakura gave a smile. But she couldn't take her eyes off of them. They were much better looking then she had expected. Brothers, they had to be, they looked to much a like, both with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes, strong broad shoulders. She watched as the other man jumped down from his horse and made his way towards her.

"Names Paden, pleasure to meet you miss……" He held out his hand waiting for her to give her own name.

"Just Sakura." She smiled and placed her hand in his. Her heart skipped when he drew his hand to his mouth placing a feather light kiss.

"Well just Sakura" He smirked "What brings you to our fine resort?"

Her eyes went wide with shock. "You're resort?" She sent a shocked look to both men. She could have sworn Tsunade explained the mission she had used the word owner as singular and not plural.

The two men chuckled at her reaction. "All three thousand acres of it." The other man said jumping off his horse. "Radin" the man held out his hand, Sakura held in the small giggle at how their names rhymed, really what were there parents thinking. She shook his hand glad he didn't sneak in a kiss too. "So what can we help you with?"

"Actually my companion and I are………"

"Running a little late." Kakashi interrupted, walking up next to her. "So we will be on our way." He placed his hand on her elbow, directing her back towards the main building.

"What's your problem?" Sakura hissed pulling her arm from his. "They're the owners; the one's who hired us." She whispered.

Kakashi ignored her protest and grabbed firm hold of arm, once again dragging her along side him. He bent his head closer to her. "They didn't hire us, their father did." His voice low.

"Father?" Sakura raised a brow. "And how would you know?" She questioned pulling her arm from his grip, staying in step next to him.

"I did my homework" He gave her stern look. "Apparently you didn't. Be more careful; don't reveal anything unless you know for sure who you're dealing with."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she muttered. Apparently they weren't the only ones she didn't know who she was dealing with. Kakashi was climbing that list with little effort.

* * *

After explaining to the clerk at the front desk that they were here acquiring about work, they were escorted through a series of hallways to the office they were currently standing in. It was well-furnished with a bay window that overlooked the lake. Sakura couldn't help but admire the beautiful view.

"You must be the two Tsunade sent."

Sakura spun around to the man in the doorway. He looked to be in about is early sixties, he had distinct sharp features, she could see the resemblance between him and the two men from before. _Definitely their father._

"Yes sir" Kakashi greeted the man with a handshake. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is Sakura Haruno."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura gave a smile and a small bow.

"Yes indeed" The man walked through the room and sat behind the large desk digging through a pile of papers. "My name is Taku Kinsuki and for the next six weeks you two will be working for me. That is the agreement." He pulled out a slip of paper and skimmed through it before holding it out for Kakashi to take.

Kakashi took the paper and looked up questionably at the older man, before once again looking down at the paper reading it one more. After a moment of silence, Sakura wanted to rip the paper from his hands to see what the hell was so bad that he had to make that horrible face.

"So" Kakashi folded the paper. "There is no mission."

"What?" Sakura said shocked and confused.

"We weren't sent here on a mission" Kakashi began lazily. "We were sent here to work off a debt owed to this man by the Hokage."

Sakura suddenly felt sick to her stomach. That crude old woman sent them here on a lie to cover her debts. Anger flooded through her, she was ready to set course back to Konoha and give that woman a run for her money. _Of course that's what got us here in the first place. _

"I see Tsunade played her cards against you two as well. Either way you are here now and I hope you are both ready to work." The man looked them both over more thoroughly this time. "We need a good bartender and half decent waitress, do you think you can handle that?"

Sakura sent Kakashi a look that was meant to say 'I refuse, don't even think about it' but to her dismay he agreed. Sakura threw her hands in the air defeated and left the room before she really did something she regretted, like killing her former teacher.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually agreed" Sakura scowled as she slammed the door behind her. "Not only do we have to work here for the next six weeks, but we have to share a cabin." She looked around the one bedroom building. "No, not going to happen." She planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. "Fix it, now"

Kakashi slumped onto the couch set in the living room/kitchen and snapped his fingers. "There you happy? All fixed." He dropped his head back resting it on the back of the couch.

"Don't get smart with me. You got us into this you get us out."

"Me?" Kakashi shot his head glaring at her. "Tsunade was the one who owed the man money. Tsunade was one who sent us here under false pretences. I think Tsunade is the one you should point your finger at, not me."

"No" Sakura hissed. "You agreed to us working here. You march back there and tell that Kansaki or what ever his name is that we refuse."

Kakashi ran his hands down his face. "We can't to that. As much as I don't want to work under these circumstances, we have no choice. We are leaf shinobi and whatever our actions are will reflect the village." He once again laid his head back. "And how would it look if we refused rudely and left?"

Sakura gave a grunt of disapproval. Of course she knew what would happen. They would make the village look like it was unreliable and that what his name seemed to have a lot of power and more then likely a lot of influence as well in certain matters. If he was to spread the details of there refusal and retreat it would be bad for the whole village in the end.

Defeated Sakura kicked off her sandals and headed for the bedroom. They have to begin work in the morning and right now she just needed privacy. _A shower and a few hours of sleep should help calm me down._ She stopped in the doorway and glared at the copy-nin "You can sleep on the couch." She hissed.

"Loosen up" Kakashi shrugged. "Just think of it as a vacation and make the best of it."

Sakura scowled at him before slamming the door shut. "Vacation" She scoffed. This was going to be nothing like vacation and she knew it. It was going to be pure hell.

* * *

AN: Well how was it? Please review! Luv Ya!!!


	4. Resort

AN: HELLO!! I hope everyone had a good holiday! Anywho thanks everyone for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope you continue to like it til the end. But here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Kakashi braced his hand against the cool tile wall off the shower, the jet of hot water not working to relieve him of his frustration as he hoped it would. Sakura had burst back into the room only minutes after shutting the door, he attempted to ask if there was yet another problem, but before he could even utter a word she stormed out the front door, slamming it closed behind her.

Feeling stiff, dirty and frustrated he decided he would grab a shower since she stepped out. That was when he discovered the only bathroom was connected to the only bedroom. He couldn't help but give a small laugh as he decided that by some twist of fate he was destined to suffer.

All he wanted now was fix this tension between them or at least be civil enough to survive six weeks together in the confines of these cabin walls. He groaned inwardly as he thought about what had started this whole mess, he did. It wasn't even the fact that they slept together; it was her negativity towards him.

The way she looked that morning and the way she spoke made him feel disgusted with him self. And for the first time he questioned his previous actions, but unfortunately he couldn't take any of them back. _I don't think I ever would either, except, maybe I would have limited her alcohol supply. _

He was so mad at himself he let his tongue slip and that did nothing but piss her off. He frowned remembering his words. Telling her to be 'a good girl and play nice' was stepping over the line. She was hardly a little girl anymore; she was very much in every way a woman. And he most definitely wanted her to be more naughty then nice.

A wave of arousal suddenly filled his body as he remembered the way her body felt against his, her touch sending his skin ablaze, her soft lips, her sounds………He turned the once hot shower ice cold with a quick turn of the knob. Cold showers were not something he wanted to repeat on a daily basis, but he had a feeling it was indeed going to become part his new routine. Fate was definitely twisted against him.

* * *

Sakura slammed her fists against the window of the small store, the sign inconveniently read 'Closed'. She cursed under her breath as she stared through the glass into the darkness. Things had gone from bad to worse to preposterous. She glanced at the store hours. _They'll open at 8am. The nearest town is half a day's walk. _Her frown deepened, she had to be to work at 7am. _I'll just have to use the bindings for tomorrow. _

She gave a heavy sigh; her head was spinning with everything that has happened the last few days. She wondered what Kakashi was thinking now when he looked at her. Did he really dislike her after what happened or was it just guilt? Is that why he was treating her the way he was?

She pondered the thoughts. It couldn't be that he disliked her, his smile that morning when he first saw her and the offer to have another go at it meant he did like her, right? And if it was guilt he wouldn't be acting so cold towards her, no, he would have asked her to forgive him for what happened, wouldn't he? _He really must just plain hate me for the way I reacted._

"I hate this" She muttered to herself. She felt so confused, so angry, and she didn't even know who to be mad at more; Tsunade for her tricks, Kakashi for his attitude, the shop for being closed or herself for more then one reason. She once again tried to remember anything from the cursed night, the night when her life seemed to have taken a flying leap off of the highest cliff. But still nothing, not even the tiniest flicker of a memory.

"Just Sakura, right?" A voice mused, startling her from her thoughts; she spun around to see the smiling face of Paden. She could only tell because he had a small scar on his chin, if it wasn't for that she might not have ever known.

"Sakura" She gave a strained smile.

He gave her a questioning look and stepped closer. "You don't look too happy?"

Sakura turned back to the shop her frown returning to her face. "Just having a bad week." She drawled sarcastically.

"Have a fight with your boyfriend?" He followed her gaze into the darkness beyond the glass.

Her head jerked to look at him with wide eyes. "NO" She scowled. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh" He gave slow nod before he smiled down at her. "Does that mean I have a chance?"

Sakura raised at brow at his question. _He really doesn't waste time does he _"I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

His smiled grew wider. "Neither am I" He had laughed at her confused expression. "Or at least not in what you think I am. I was hoping it was your friend I had a chance with."

She was slightly shocked by the new found information. Sakura's gaze shot back to the empty darkness of the shop, a slight blush on her cheeks. A sudden wave of jealously filled her. _I've completely lost it. _She had to place her hand on the glass to keep from falling over. Was she really jealous of this man? _Kakashi doesn't swing that way, does he_? But for some reason she felt like he was a new rival.

Paden cleared his throat bringing Sakura's attention to him. "Is there something you need in the shop?" Paden asked as he watched her, fighting the battle she seemed to be having inwardly rage at full force.

"The Shop?" She looked at the shop again. "Oh yes" she felt embarrassed for forgetting why was there in the first. "But I can wait till tomorrow."

"I could let you in you know." He smiled dangling a set of keys for her to see.

"You can really do that?" She raised a questioning brow.

He laughed as he found the right key and unlocked the door. "I am just as much an owner of this place as my father, I can do many things. But I might ask you for a favor sometime."

* * *

_­_Kakashi turned over on the lumpy couch for the tenth time. Sakura's been gone for almost two hours and he was starting to wonder if she got herself into some kind of trouble. He decided against going to look for her. _She can handle herself just fine. _He kept telling himself that fact. She wasn't the young genin he had to keep saving.

And wouldn't you know it. Just as he was beginning to talk him self into going for a 'walk', Sakura same quietly through the front door. He figured he should just pretend he was sleeping, but…….. "Feeling better now?" he asked sitting up to look at her.

"Yes" She answered with a smile. He took notice of the bags she carried and felt foolish for worrying so much.

"That's good"

Sakura nodded and headed for the bedroom. Only she stopped next to the couch. "Hey" She took a deep a deep breath. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Kakashi raised a curious brow and bit back his smile. "Sure."

"Well I was just wondering if you……" a slight blush formed on her cheeks. "I mean I wanted to know if you liked……" her blush went a shade darker. Her eyes directed to the floor, unable to look at him.

Kakashi couldn't help it, he had to smile. She looked so cute right now he just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. "If I like what?"

She hesitated for another moment. "Nothing, forget I said anything." She quickly disappeared into the bedroom, slamming it closed behind her.

_I wonder what that was about. _Kakashi shook his head unable to quit smiling. He laid back down hoping he could get some sleep now that he knew she was safe, but once his eyes closed images of the pink-haired woman flowed through his mind. He frowned thinking right now might not be a good time to ask to take yet another cold shower.

* * *

AN: :) What did you think? Sorry it was so short. Please don't forget to review. I love to hear from you guys. Til next time. LUV YA


	5. Sweet Dream

AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. But here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! (Sorry for any errors too, I wrote it rather quickly)

* * *

Sakura let out a groan as she reached for the clock on the nightstand, wanting nothing more then to silence that annoying beeping. Hitting snooze she turned back over and pulled the covers back up. _Just a few more minutes_.

Before she knew it the alarm was sounding off again. She groaned again pulling the covers over her head hoping that it was all a nightmare and she would wake up in her bed back in Konoha anytime now. The alarm seemed to grow louder before she finally fumbled for it again on the nightstand. This time she flipped the switch to off.

She threw the covers back and stared blankly up the ceiling. She had tossed and turned all night unable to get a certain silver haired man out of her head. Cursing her own overactive imagination, every time she closed her eyes she saw Kakashi, that was a given, but then suddenly, unexpectedly Paden kept appearing.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Kakashi's voice faded in and out.

Blinking a few times Sakura turned her gaze towards the bathroom door where the voice had come from. She closed her eyes from the brightness of the light, squinting one eye open, slowly the blurred figure came into focus. Kakashi's chiseled body, sporting a black pair of sweatpants, a white towel draped over his shoulders, his hair appearing to be still half wet from a previous shower, small water droplets still present on his chiseled chest. _Wow, I must still be dreaming. Paden hasn't showed up yet so I'm still in luck._

Kakashi raised a questioning brow. "Something wrong?"

Sakura gave a slow sleepy smile. "No" She shifted to her side and tucked her hands under head. "I'll just watch and enjoy."

The toothbrush Kakashi was holding almost fell to the floor. _'Just watch and enjoy'? What the hell is that suppose to mean? She must still be half sleeping. _"Sakura……" A lump formed in his throat as she gave a little stretch hiking her shirt up just enough to tease him with a small patch of skin and the promise of more lying beneath it. He never in his life thought he would wish he was a shirt until this very moment.

This was either his dreams coming true or his worst nightmare. And seeing as how things went before, he would have to say it was the latter of the two. Before the urge to ravish her became too strong, he quickly made his way for the door. Exiting the bedroom with the little sanity he had left.

Sakura thought it was rather odd that he retreated. She sat up in bed and stared at the closed door. Slowly the wheels in her mind began to kick into gear and slowly turn; she realized that she really didn't feel like she was sleeping anymore. _But then that would mean_…………..she gave her arm a quick pinch, flinching from the slight pain. Her cheeks flooded with color remembering the words she had said; quickly she pulled the blanket back over her, as if that would do any good now.

* * *

Sakura was still blushing from her encounter with Kakashi as she made her way down the employee hallway. _How could I have been so stupid? _She groaned inwardly. The only good thing that happened this morning was that Kakashi left before she even exited the bedroom. Apparently he wanted to avoid her too. _I don't think my day could any worse._

"Hey! You!" A female voice called from behind her. Sakura turned seeing an older woman who didn't look very happy.

"Me?"

"Yes you" The woman came towards her. "You're the new girl right? You're late. Now hurry up and get into your uniform."

"Yes ma'am" Sakura straightened her shoulders. She glanced around at the many doors before turning back to the scowling woman. "Um…..where exactly should I go?"

The woman let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "Come with me."

* * *

"Thank you" Kakashi smiled as he happily took the tip from the young lady. _I could get use to this._ All these young women flirting with him, really what wasn't there to like.

Kakashi sighed. As much as he liked the flirtatious women, he still couldn't get one particular pink-haired woman out of his mind. He never in his life dressed as fast as he had this morning. Also he had to skip breakfast, he was glad lunch was coming soon. He actually thought about heading back to the cabin and continue to let her think she was dreaming. _A win-win situation right?_ "Tch…..Just keep telling yourself that. She would have ripped to shreds." He mumbled.

"KAKASHI!!!!" Sakura's voice echoed through the empty bar.

_Speak of the devil. _A shiver ran down his spine. He could feel the angry chill that laced her voice. He looked up and saw Sakura, eyes narrowed, hair up in some strange hairdo and wearing an outfit that made him groan inwardly. But why she was wearing it he had no idea.

"I refuse to this do this job!" Sakura yelled pointing her finger at him. "This is your fault you deal with it. I'm leaving."

Kakashi blinked and held his breath trying his hardest to keep his eyes focused on her face. _Just play dumb. _"Why? What happened now?"

"Don't try to play dumb here Kakashi. I know you're not blind. I refuse to wear such a degrading outfit." Sakura scowled crossing her arms.

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. She was right; he could very much see the outfit she was wearing, along with everything it didn't cover up. The 4 inch heel, black leather boots stopped mid thigh, the hot pink shorts, well they covered only what really needed to be covered, but the matching……well he would consider it nothing more then a bra was quite the get-up indeed. "This is your uniform?" He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder.

"Oh yes. And I've been touched by more men in three hours then I have my entire life. I suppose it never occurred to you to ask exactly what kind of resort this is did you."

Kakashi was still working his gaze up her long legs, before her question even registered. "What? Why would I have to ask something like that?"

"Oh come on don't tell me your getting so old your losing your touch. You assured me everything was going to work out. So tell me, why in the hell would a normal resort have a bar that opened at seven in the morning? And why in the hell would a normal resort have me wear an outfit like this?" She motioned her hands to her outfit.

Kakashi heard the questions, but coming up with an answer was near impossible. With her wearing that outfit, he was quickly losing control of his normal train of thought and thinking things that could get him thrown in jail for performing them in public.

"Kakashi, I swear, if you don't quit checking me out I'm going to make sure you never have the ability to have sex again."

His gaze quickly snapped back to her face. That he understood very well. He tried to remember what exactly they were talking about, but unable to do so, he just shrugged.

"This is a fantasy resort you idiot." She threw her hands up in defeat. "You know a place where people go to live out their sexual fantasies. And I absolutely refuse to be a part of it." Sakura, was really mad at herself, she should have known something wasn't right last night at the shop, I mean what kind of normal shop sold sex toys? But she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts she didn't consider them. Besides, it was always easier to just blame Kakashi.

Kakashi finally had to turn his gaze down to the glass he was drying. Trying to get his libido back in check, he rethought her words slowly. Finally, he understood what she saying. His visible eye went wide as he looked back up at Sakura. She frowned knowing that what she said just now sunk in. "So…….you have to…..you know….." He asked as a wave jealousy swept over him. He didn't want her sleeping with other men, hell he didn't even want them to see her in that outfit.

"No I don't have to sleep with people."

Kakashi felt a bit of relief, but still. "Let me……."

"No. I'm going home." She turned on her heel with every intention of doing just that.

Kakashi appeared in front of her and took hold of her shoulders stopping her. With her boots on she was almost as tall as he was. "Listen; just let me talk to the owner. I'm sure we can get you into another position."

Sakura blushed, not only from how close Kakashi was, but from the way he had to word his statement. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn he did it on purpose. But she figured he hadn't meant to say it, since his hands suddenly jerked from her shoulders and a slight shade of pink covered his own face. He was now nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Sakura didn't know why, it was as if her body moved on it's own, but before she knew it she had taken his face in her hands and covered his cloth covered mouth with her own. She couldn't resist.

Shocked, it only took Kakashi half a second to decide the-hell-with-it-don't-over-think-the-situation, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Sakura gasped as he did so, his hard body against hers sent shivers through her body. His arousal evident, as it pressed against her abdomen. She withdrew from the kiss with raged breathing and stared at him.

He was also breathing harder now and his eyes grew darker with passion. It was at that moment she decided she didn't care about what happened between them before this moment. All she wanted was for Kakashi to show her what exactly it was that she had forgotten, along with so much more.

"Sakura…" Kakashi rasped. He was in the process of pulling down his mask when the door to bar swung open. They jumped apart in hopes they didn't look suspicious.

"Kakashi?" Paden practically sang as he came into view. "Oh" he saw Sakura standing there looking rather flushed and her breathing uneven. His gaze traveled to Kakashi who was currently walking back to the bar. "Did I interrupt you?"

"No. Not at all." Sakura smiled and made her way to the door. "I'd better get back to work." She fled the room quickly.

"Outfit looks good on her" He commented as he took a seat at the bar.

Kakashi nodded in agreement and smiled. Glad that bar top was high, keeping his arousal out of view. "What can I get you?"

Paden returned the smile and tilted his head. Kakashi himself looked flushed and his breathing a little ragged. Any idiot could have seen that something most definitely was going on between the two. _But it takes a lot to detour me._ "How would like me to show you the ropes around here? I could give you a behind the scenes tour. Say tonight at seven?"

Kakashi was surprised by the invitation, but knew the man was just trying to be nice. But honestly, he would rather find Sakura as soon as possible and finish what they started. "Actually I….."

"Great!" Paden said jumping to his feet. "I'll meet here at seven." He waved over his shoulder. Not even giving Kakashi the chance to argue.

Kakashi's frown grew as he watched the man disappear out the door. Not only was he stuck trying to figure out a way to ditch this guy later, he was also stuck trying to talk his way into an early lunch, because he could hardly tell his new boss he had to go back to his cabin and take a cold shower.

* * *

AN: Well? How bad was it? Please leave a review. Till next time.......Luv Ya


	6. Behind the Scenes

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. But here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Kakashi swore under his breath as he once again glanced at the slow ticking clock. It was late afternoon now and the bar was beginning to fill with patrons. Most were couples, but once in awhile a group of women would sit down at the bar and expect him to cater to their every need. And not just their need for a drink either.

"You who! Bartender!" A woman's' voice rang in his ears again. "Can we get a few more shots over here?"

Kakashi flinched when the group of woman broke out in their annoying laughter. "Sure" he turned forcing a smile. The five women looked to be in their late forties. But to his trained eye he could see they were closer to sixty in reality. _And acting like a group of underage school girls. _"What can I get for you?"

One of the women gave a small hiccup and covered her mouth, blushing from embarrassment. "Oh excuse me."

"We would like a sex on the beach and four screaming orgasms." One of the women stated giving him a seductive smile and a quick wink, while the others broke into giggles.

"Sure thing" Kakashi smiled and grabbed five shot glasses from under the bar. Really if he had his choice he would cut them off from anything that had alcohol in it, but that wasn't his decision to make. He set the glasses down in front of them and turned to retrieve the different liquors for the shots.

"So tell me….." The woman paused, waiting for his name.

"Kakashi" He smiled as he returned.

"So tell me Kakashi, why is it you wear that mask? Are you trying to hide something?" The women were now all staring at him and smiling. He could practically feel their gaze stripping him naked of his mask and any other clothes he was wearing.

Kakashi just gave a small laugh as he poured their drinks. "No, the opposite really." He set a Screaming Orgasm shot in front of the woman who asked. "I wear it to keep women at bay."

She smiled and gave slow lick of her lips as she leaned in closer to him. "Well how about you take it off and we'll see if it's worth covering up." She ran her finger over his knuckle and down his thumb.

"Sorry" Kakashi smoothly withdrew his hand from the glass and out of her reach. "But that is one request I cannot comply to." He smiled and served the remaining shots. "Would you like me to add them to your tab?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "And here" She held up a twenty dollar bill. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Kakashi held his hand out, but the woman slightly withdrew the money from his reach.

"You can have it for one little peek." She waved the twenty in the air, giving a smile that said I'm-oh-so-smart.

Kakashi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. If this keeps up he was going to walk out, he was sure that would make Sakura happy. An image of her from earlier flashed in his mind, her face flushed, her lips swollen, her body pressed close to his. He groaned inwardly as he gave the clock yet another quick glance. He had only three more hours to think of a way to ditch Paden and hurry back to the cabin to meet up with Sakura.

"So are you going to do it or not?" The woman asked again breaking his train of thought. The other four women watching him intently, he figured they were still undressing him in their minds.

Kakashi gave a small frown. _Daydreaming in a place like this could be dangerous with women like them around._

* * *

Sakura, who was working at the other end of the resort, had officially had it with men. Her butt had been smacked so many times she didn't think she would be able to sit down for a week. And oh, how she wanted to kick the crap out of the males in here that falsely called themselves men. The boss lady had already stopped her from backhanding a few of them. 'One more stunt like that and you're gone.' The woman had threatened. Sakura had to bite her tongue though. Because she could have cared less what happened to her as long as she got to take of few of those men out.

"Hey sweet cheeks!? Can you bring me some more salt?" A middle aged man with a receding hairline waved getting her attention.

Sakura nodded and gave a smile before turning away. That was another thing. If another man called her some cheesy pet name like sweet cheeks or her personal favorite sugar lips, she was going to hurl. She decided it was disgusting the way the male species acted when let out of their cages.

"Cherry Blossom, your orders up." The cook called from the serving window.

Sakura cringed at that name the most. Out of all the names in the world, they had to use that one. She quickly grabbed a salt shaker from behind the counter and headed for the window. Then someone whistled drawing her attention. But as she turned to see who it was she lost her balance on her killer heels.

"Whoa, you alright?" Someone grabbed her to help steady her footing.

Sakura looked up to see the smiling face of Radin. Now that she had a closer look, she could see he definitely was a few years younger then his brother. "Yes, I'm fine." She found her footing and stepped away from him. "Thank you" She smiled. "I guess I haven't gotten used to these heels yet."

Radin gave a chuckle as he looked down at her heels. "Yes" He smiled as he slowly inspected her outfit. "But they make your legs look damn sexy if I may say so myself."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her legs, suddenly feeling self conscious. "I…….I wouldn't say that."

Radin crossed his arms and smiled even wider. "Are you really that shy about your sexuality?"

The question surprised her and right about now her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "No….Yes……Um…I mean." She looked around nervously, embarrassed that someone might hear them.

Radin chuckled at her innocence. "Really my dear," He reached out and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "You have no reason to be embarrassed. Not everyone is accustomed to talking about sex in such a free manner. But that is what this place is for." He motioned to the many people. "It's a place where people can experience things they've once thought impossible, to open new doors to their own sexuality."

Sakura stared at him wide eyed. The first thought running through her mind was, is this guy for real? The next one involved Kakashi……..and well I think you know what that thought involved.

"Cherry Blossom, second call!" The cook was growing irritated.

"Sorry, I better get back to work." She gave a small smile. "Thank you again."

"No problem. I hope you'll repay me by having dinner with me later." He demanded it more then asked.

"Well I kind of have……" she bit her bottom lip. How could she tell him she planned on getting back to the cabin to take care of some unfinished business.

"I'll meet you at the bar around seven." Radin smiled. "Don't work too hard." Then he disappeared out the door before the conversation even sank in.

"Cherry Blossom….."

"Yeah I'm coming!" She scowled, who in the hell did he think he was? Thinking he could just force her to have dinner with him. She gave a small growl as she stormed to the window and snatched the plates of food. She'd be damned she was going to let the likes of him order her around.

"Careful Hun." One of the other waitresses gave her a concerned look, as if she knew what she was thinking. "I wouldn't get on his bad side."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't care, hell she had tons of frustration to take out on somebody and she was pretty sure she could take him.

* * *

AN: I know it wasn't what was expected. But the next chapter will have all kinds of 'Fun' things. :) Please don't forget to review.


	7. Normal?

**AN:** HELLO!! Sorry it took so long to update. Well I won't make you wait any longer. ENJOY!!

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he slipped into a booth near the back off the bar. The younger man who had come into replace him had been running late. So now it was quarter to seven and he had no time to make it to the cabin for a shower or another certain activity he has been looking forward to all day. He was actually hoping he could use the 'I had to work late and I'm dead tired' excuse to get out of his night with Paden.

Loosening the top two buttons of his white shirt, he slumped further down in the seat. Out of all the nights, why did Paden have to show him around tonight? Kakashi had far far better things to do. He couldn't help but smile as he began picture Sakura's beautiful naked body lying beneath him………….

"Calm yourself" he muttered. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up walking around with a hard on. Not something he had any desire to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, with hopes that he would be back at the cabin with Sakura in his arms by 7:10.

His eyes shot open when the sound off glass shattering echoed through the room. His gaze quickly fell on the scene of the accident where a woman had run into a table sending the contents on top of it crashing to the floor. He found it amusing to see the woman begin to pout, putting on her best innocent act. But he had to roll his eyes as the young man who took over his shift fell into her hands and became putty.

He was thinking about getting up to give him a hand, since now he seemed more occupied in flirting then actually cleaning up the broken glass. But then one particular woman walked in that caught his eye, and also sent his libido into overdrive.

With a smug grin he watched as she scanned the bar. _She must have come here looking for me. _He gave her a slow once over. She had on another one of her summer dresses. It wasn't as revealing as the get up she had on that afternoon. But she was still drawing the attention of the opposite sex. And that didn't sit well with him at all.

He frowned. He didn't want other men ogling her. He wanted to be the only man to do that. _Oh Kakashi, you're starting to think like a love struck school boy. _He shrugged the thought away. This was not love, just desire. Lust even, but not love.

He threw his hand in the air and was ready to call out to her when a man greeted her. She smiled and didn't even flinch when he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her towards a secluded table. He cursed under his breath at the lighting. He couldn't make out the face of the unknown man. And most importantly why was she with him? Wasn't she supposed to waiting for him at the cabin?

"What are you doing?" Paden mused as he stepped on front of Kakashi's view.

Kakashi looked up only to now realize his hand was still in the midair. Quickly he jerked his hand down and made some sorry excuse about swatting at a fly. _Yeah, a fly about six feet tall. _

Paden laughed and took a seat across from him. "I see. Sorry to make you wait." He gestured the bartender to bring them a round of drinks.

"Oh that's not a problem." Kakashi did his best not to look to where Sakura and the mystery man were sitting. Instead he thought it best that he excuse himself from this little tour and go straight over and take Sakura back to the cabin. "To tell you the truth….." His words caught in his throat when he heard laughing that sounded so familiar. His gaze quickly traveled to where Sakura sat. Sure enough it was her, she was laughing and smiling….flirting? He watched as she reached across the table only guessing that she had playfully touched his hand or his arm. Hell he couldn't tell with mans back to him. But he knew that he didn't like it either way.

Paden gave a confused look before glancing over his shoulder to where Kakashi was looking. "Oh I see Radin found a date for tonight. Good for him Sakura's seems like a good catch." He gave a small laugh as he turned back around. "You were saying……"

Hearing the words Radin and date sent his blood boiling. Why the hell was Sakura on a date with him? He gave a small growl and averted his eyes back to Paden who was looking at him as if he was suppose to say something. Kakashi tried for his best smile as he rubbed the back of his neck only to keep himself from punching something. "What was I saying?" He gave a small laugh, feeling a bit foolish.

There drinks had just arrived when Paden laughed. "You said 'To tell you the truth' then you seemed to space out."

Kakashi glanced down at the drink that was set in front of him. Now he remembered, he was going to tell him he would rather do this another night. But now….He glanced over at Sakura, who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Biting back a number of curses he grabbed his glass. "The truth is I really need a drink or two right now."

Paden smiled and took a sip of his own drink while Kakashi chugged his. Enjoying the fact that he now got to see the face behind the mask. "So how do like our resort?"

Kakashi took a well needed breathe after finishing off his drink and pulled his mask back up. "It's alright"

"Just alright? Well you just wait till I show the rest of it." Paden smiled. "It's quite exhilarating."

Kakashi had a hard time believing that at this point. So far he's went from being the happiest man alive to wanting to rip someone to shreds. He made the mistake of glancing towards Sakura yet again. His stomach twisted as he saw her take a shot. _Yeah that's all she needs is to get drunk. _

Then his mind suddenly seemed to begin functioning normally again as he remembered how she was the last time she got drunk. As if he really could forget it. He shot to his feet. "Will you please excuse me for a moment?" And before he could stop himself he was storming off through the crowd.

* * *

Sakura gave her best flirtatious smile as she set her shot glass down. She really hated having to flirt with this arrogant man. But she figured after the day she had she could use a drink or two and why turn down some free booze. She just had to keep her intake to minimum. Hell she even considered letting him buy her dinner before she told him what she really thought about him.

"As I was saying, sex is such a natural part of nature. You have to learn to accept it and be willing to have an open mind." He gave her a smile most women would swoon for. "You can't be scared to try new things."

"Well when you put it that way." She tried her best to not roll her eyes. Raiden apparently thought he knew it all, a total sex god. Sakura of course saw him more as an overbearing, egotistical, self indulged pain in the butt.

"So tell me Sakura" he leaned in closer. "What are your sexual fantasies?"

She suddenly pictured Kakashi from that morning. Standing in the doorway, half dressed and freshly showered. And her body began to ache for his touch as she remembered how good it felt to be in arms this afternoon. She blushed when she remembered that Raiden was there and watching her very intently. "Sorry. What was it you were saying again?"

A slow smile formed on his face. "Oh it was nothing." He glanced at his watch. "How about we go get something to eat." He stood from his chair and held his hand out to her.

Reluctantly she took his offered hand, but withdrew it quickly so she could smooth out her dress. "Sure" She smiled and wasted no time heading for the door. She had to stop herself from turning around and decking him as he once again placed his hand on the small of her back. _Just make it through dinner. _She kept telling herself. Then her and Kakashi could finish what they started earlier.

* * *

Kakashi felt like a complete idiot at the moment. He's been following Sakura and Radin now for a good two hours. Not only did he have to make up an excuse for the waitress that found him hiding behind a plant at the restaurant, he was worried Paden was going to figure out that the Kakashi he was currently giving a tour to was in fact clone.

He had planned on stepping in back at the bar, but when he heard Raiden ask her what her sexual fantasies were he dove behind the first thing he could find to hide. He was rather disappointed when she didn't answer, he would like to have heard what they were. It was after that he sent the clone back to Paden so he could follow them.

They were currently talking about some book he never even heard of, walking through one of the many hallways this place had. He was pretty sure they were on the top floor, but he wasn't paying any attention to that. The truth was they haven't done anything but exchange some harmful flirting. Sakura even did an outstanding job of smoothly changing the subject when they got to in depth. He probably could have left them alone……_yeah there's no chance that's happening._

"We should go and get another drink." Radin suggested suddenly.

"Sure" Sakura agreed.

Kakashi was currently hiding behind a corner not ten feet from them…..and with no place to go. In sheer panic not to get caught by Sakura knowing she would be irate with him he checked one door, locked. Luckily the second door he tried was unlocked and he flew through it as if his life depended on it slamming it closed behind him. He took a deep breath as watch them pass by through the small peep hole. Relieved he made it time.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in." A slightly familiar voice said from behind him.

Startled he spun around to see the '20 dollars' woman who had frequented the bar earlier and wearing next to nothing to top it off. Kakashi swallowed hard. "Sorry" He reached for the door knob. "I must have the wrong….." That was all he managed to say before she launched herself at him.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Sakura stopped in her tracks listening intently.

"I didn't hear anything." Raiden shrugged as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Hm…." She shrugged. "I thought I heard a loud bang then someone screaming."

Radin let out a laugh. "Oh that. That's normal around here you get used to it."

* * *

**AN:** ......So what did you think? Please leave review and let me know!! :)


	8. Drinking Again

**AN:** I'M BACK!!!! Ok so I really didn't go anywhere, but hey the good news is I'm back on top of this story. :) (Sorry or the extremely long wait :( It won't happen agian) This chapter is really short but I just wanted to post it to let you all know that it's coming back. The next chapter will be up within 24 hours. :) So Please ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"WHATS A GIRL GOTTA DO TO GET A DRINK AROUND THIS PLACE!?" Sakura screamed at the bartender as she slammed her empty shot glass down.

"You should take it easy on the shots." Radin suggested as he pulled her back down to sit on the bar stool. "You're making a fool of yourself."

"Oh yeah?!" She sent him a glare. "Well I think you should mind your own Damn business."

Radin sighed and took a sip of his own drink. "Was it really that big of a shock for you."

"Duh" Sakura curled her lip in annoyance. Here she thought her and Kakashi were making progress. Especially with that kiss this afternoon. That of course changed when she opened that damn door. The sight of Kakashi chained to a wall half naked will be burned into her memory forever. But every time she remembers Paden standing there in those leather pants and that whip made her feel sick. Her grip tightened on the glass as she remembered how excited Kakashi had looked. "How would you feel if you found out the person you were in love with had a thing for guys?" She snarled in disgust.

"Probably relieved since I like women." He chuckled. She sent him another glare just as the bartender came to pour her another shot. He cleared his throat and did his best to hide his smile. "Hey I warned you not to go in there, but did you listen? No."

At this point she wasn't listening anymore and had taken the bottle from the bartender who was looking at him wanting to know what to do. Radin nodded his head. "Just leave it. It will save you the trouble and me the headache." Sakura had already downed that shot and was getting ready to pour herself another but Radin grabbed the bottle from her hand. "You really think this is gonna help?"

She growled under her breath and attempted to grab the bottle back but failed miserably, which only made her more angry. "Who invited you anyways? Leave me alone already would ya!"

"Yeah that's not gonna happen. A drunk girl like you and in that dress........" He gave her a thorough once over.

"What?" Sakura looked down at her dress. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Radin smiled. "No, on the contrary it's very.......sexy."

She snorted a laugh and downed the shot. Then she let out a sigh of satisfaction before turning her gaze on him. "Trust me it's never gonna happen. Don't get me wrong or anything you're a good looking guy and all, but....yeah. Never gonna happen." She held out her shot glass and motioned for him to pour her another.

He did so before he finally said. "Yeah your right. Your type of guy prefers men rather then you."

* * *

Kakashi bounded down the stairs as if his life depended on it. And right now it did. Whoever the woman was she was no ordinary one. It took all of his strength to get her off him and that was even after she managed to tear his shirt off and undo his pants. For a moment there he thought he was done for.

Finally reaching the first floor he burst through the door leading to the hallway with a new mission. Find a shirt, find Paden and tell him to screw off, then go back to the cabin for a hot shower and a hot night with Sakura trapped beneath him. On that thought his body froze. Sakura wasn't at the cabin, she was with Radin. "That damn rat." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey man, come check this out." A man laughed behind him.

"Why? What's going on?" Another man asked.

"There's a chick dancing on the bar. This one's even hotter than last one they had."

Kakashi's blood ran cold. He closed his eyes and prayed they weren't talking about who he thought they were talking about.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Someone said her name was Cherry something or other."

Kakashi turned on his heel sprinted towards the bar. There was just no way this night could possibly get any worse for the copy-nin or so he thought.

* * *

**AN:** Yes I know it's short, sorry. But this was just to get things going again. The next one chapter will be up within 24 hours. :) Please don't forget to Review! I luv to hear from you!! :) Remember 24 hours....Please Come back for the next chapter. :)


	9. Bad Clone

AN: Sorry!! I think I'm a few minutes late on that 24 hour deadline, but here it is!! ENJOY!!!

* * *

Kakashi came to a sliding halt outside the entrance into the bar. He barely got away from a group of women who attacked him. He couldn't believe the way some women acted, they see a guy with his shirt off and they turn into sex-crazed maniacs. He quickly swung open the door and stepped into the smoked filled room. He had to blink a few times before he was finally able to see through the smoky haze and the flashing lights.

The bar was completely different from what it was only hours ago. It seemed the quiet bar he had worked in this morning had now turned into a nightclub. He pushed his way towards the bar, swearing to himself that if Sakura was dancing like she was that night..... His step picked up pace as the edge of the bar came into view. Finally he reached the bar and let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't here. He turned to scan the crowd. But in this lighting he couldn't see a thing.

"Kakashi? What are doing?"

Kakashi turned seeing his boss standing there with a bottle in each hand giving him a look that said have-you-gone-mad. He looked down and groaned. He forgot to button his pants back up, no wonder those cursed women attacked him. Quickly he did so and said a silent thank you that they didn't end up around his ankles along the way. "Sorry, having a bad night."

"Mhmm" His boss clearly wasn't believing him. "You work in the morning, so quit playing around."

"Yes Sir" Kakashi nodded. "Wait Boss! Have you seen a girl in here with pink hair wearing a summer dress?" His boss frowned. "She would have been with the owners son."

"Oh...yeah she was hear about 5 minutes ago." A knowing grin formed on his face. "She put on quite a show but Radin dragged her down before she completely got the dress off."

Kakashi's face flushed and his heart almost stopped. Just the thought of Sakura taking off her clothes in front of all these men...... He placed his hand on the bar to steady himself. "Do.....Do you know where they're at now?"

His boss nodded towards the service exit. "He carried her to the back." He shook his head. "Those two boy's always seem to take all the good ones for themselves."

Kakashi frowned. "Thanks" He muttered, but he'd be damned if anyone thought he was giving Sakura to that man.

* * *

"My head hurts." Sakura groaned as she closed her eyes and slumped down onto a nearby chair. "Where are we anyways? I wanna go to bed."

"We're in the employee break room." Radin said as he held out a glass of water for her. "What were you thinking jumping on the bar like that?" He scolded.

"Like it really matters." Sakura was at the point of passing out. "It's just for fun right?"

"For fun huh?" Radin frowned. He watched as her head fell back against the wall and her breathing steadied. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping, completely opposite from when she was awake. But she was still very tempting. He set the glass down and crouched down next her. Gently he reached out and dragged a stray hair from her face, then grazed her lip with his knuckles.

"Mmmm..Kakashi...."

Radin stilled for moment before withdrawing his hand. "You must really love him huh?"

"Get away from her." A voice sounded from the doorway.

Radin looked to meet the gaze of a very angry half-dressed man. "Ah it's you." He said standing back up. "So you escaped from Paden have you?"

"You could say that." Kakashi growled storming into the room and towards Sakura. He checked out Sakura quickly making sure her dress was indeed completely on then turned back to Radin. "If I find out you did anything....."

"Hey don't go accusing me of anything. I'm the one who saved her here." Radin crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "If anyone did anything wrong it was you. You're the one who was chained to a wall remember."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. He had no Idea what the hell he was talking about, but right now his top priority was to get Sakura back to the cabin. He turned away and gently hoisted Sakura onto his back. "I guess I should say thanks." He muttered.

"You're welcome." Radin smiled as he watched them leave. "But it's not over just yet." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

The night air felt good against his bare chest. But it did nothing to help soothe the pain that was beginning to pound in his head. Anymore nights like this he decided was gonna be the death of him. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura still passed out. But at least she was safe now.

The one thing that was bugging him though was what Radin had said. "What did he mean by I was chained to wall?"

"Mmm." Sakura began to stir. "Kakashi....you're an idiot."

His step faltered and he looked back at her. "Excuse me?" But to his dismay she was still passed out and only talking in her sleep. He shook his head and gave a half smile. "So is that what you think of me?" What else had he really expected from her. He was probably stupid for even thinking that he had a chance with her.

She continued to mumble, but nothing that really could make out. He got a 'pervert' and a 'jerk', but that was about all. After finally reaching the cabin he gently laid her down her in bed. He stood there a moment debating whether or not he should change her out of her dress. But to save himself a beating later he just took off her shoes and covered with the blanket. "You shouldn't drink so much you know." He whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It not good for my sanity."

"You doing what you did isn't good for my sanity either."

Kakashi jumped and whipped around coming face to face with emerald eyes. "Sakura? I thought you were....." She sat up and winced from the beginning pain of a headache. Oh yeah, he knows how that feels. "Lie back down, I'll get you some water." As he got up she snagged his pants and stopped him in tracks.

"Did you really......I mean did you two...."

He glanced back at her. Her cheeks flared with color and she was biting her bottom lip. He had to swallow the groan that wanted to escape. But again, he had no idea what she was talking about. He took her hand and set it back down on the bed. "Don't worry about it Sakura. Just lie down, I'll get you that water."

"I don't need any water." She scowled and plopped down on the bed. "Just get out."

He closed his eyes and sighed. Constantly reminding himself she was drunk and now wasn't the time to talk about this, he needed to find his damn clone first to figure out what the hell everyone was talking about. So he did as he was told and left, gently closing the door behind him.

But just as he was closing the door the front door opened and in walked his clone. Kakashi frowned. "What the hell have you been doing all night?"

His clone looked away sheepishly and shrugged before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Instantly a chill ran through Kakashi's body. The whole night flashed through his mind. The chains, the whips, the toys, Paden and him........Sakura walking in. He now knew exactly what everyone had been talking about. He reached out with a trembling hand and steadied himself against the wall and clenched his teeth. "How could you you idiot!" He cursed his clone. "I'm not gay dammit!"

* * *

AN: LOL....I'm sorry I couldn't help it. Ok Please don't forget to Review!! :) Thanks a million. The next chapter coming soon!! And the night isn't over yet......hehe ;)


	10. All Composure Lost

**AN: **Drum Roll Please..........TA DA!!! Heres the next and longest chapter yet! 10 Pages worth!!! :) I got a sudden flare to write! ;) Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I would like to say thank you to all of those that reviewed. You all really make my day, I like reading your awesome and some really funny reveiws. Ok so without holding you up any longer.....ENJOY!!!

* * *

Sakura swayed with her dress halfway over her head after she heard Kakashi yell from the next room. _What the hell? _Then she heard the door to her room slam open. Her breath hitched as she saw a pale Kakashi headed towards her. "What are you doing?!" She screeched as she struggled to lower the dress, only managing to cover her eyes. Because before she could cover anymore Kakashi caught her arms and held them above her head. "What in the....."

Her words were silenced by the warmth of his lips. He quickly wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him as his lips attacked. Then he quickly pulled away. "Sakura....I'm not.......Nothing hap...........Sakura?" She had went limp in his arms. "Sakura?" He let her hands go and steadied her against him. He quickly pulled her dress the rest of way off revealing that she had actually passed out.

He frowned. "You gotta be kidding me....." He glanced down and let out a groan. She was lying in his arms in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching thong. He quickly averted his eyes. "Not Good." He muttered as he tried to ignore the feel of her warm skin pressed against him. He practically dropped her onto the bed and fled to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against it and let out a strangled sigh. He wasn't about to add banging-a-chick-while-passed-out to his growing list of sexual actions.

His face flushed as images of Paden popped in his head. He now felt ill and dirty. Without wasting any more time he stripped off his clothes and turned the shower spray to hot. He winced as he stepped beneath the almost scolding spray. It may not wash away the horrible memories, but at least he could wash away the feel of that cursed mans touch.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she failed to close her locker quietly. Her head felt like a drum being pounded on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once again after getting drunk she didn't remember most of last night after getting to the bar. But to her advantage Radin happen to be the first person she saw this morning as she walked in through the employee entrance and happily filled her in on the gruesome details.

She frowned as she thought about how once again she had drank too much and ended up on top of a bar. And even worse, she had once again went home with Kakashi, only this time sex wasn't involved. Well not with her anyways. She slowly squinted her eyes open trying to get them to adjust to the bright light. "That idiot" She muttered under her breath. After all the crap he did last night he had the nerve to show up to rescue her. What right did he have? And who said she wanted to be rescued? Better yet, how come he left before she even woke up this morning?

Her frown deepened. "That dirty old porn reading male hugging pervert is so gonna get it." She muttered. She let out another groan and began to rub her temples. "How many mornings of hell am I gonna have to go through? "

"Quit drinking, that might help." Her boss scowled as she appeared in the doorway. "Hurry it up, your late."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura stood too quickly and had to balance herself against the lockers to keep from falling. If the hangover wasn't gonna kill her, those damn heels were.

* * *

"Did you hear the rumor?" Kakashi heard one of his female customers say to another.

"Rumor?" The other woman asked.

Kakashi scowled as he wiped off the bar just feet from them. If he heard one more person talk about 'the girl who danced on the bar last night' he was gonna deck someone.

The woman looked around and then leaned in and lowered her voice. "Well you know the owners son right?"

The other thought for a minute. "You mean Radin."

Kakashi's grip tightened on the rag, just hearing that man's name made his blood boil.

"No" She waved her hand dismissingly. "I mean Paden."

Kakashi's movements stopped as he tried to focus on the conversation. Just hearing that man's name made him feel queasy. But he had to hear this one. He quickly moved a little closer and picked up a glass acting as if he was drying it off to hear them better.

"Paden? No I haven't" The woman smiled. "Tell me"

She giggled. "Well apparently Paden is secretly seeing one of the employees."

The woman's smile faded. "What's so exciting about that?"

The other's smile became mischievous. "It's a male employee."

The woman's gasp and the sound of breaking glass were in complete unison. The women's gaze fell on Kakashi just as he crouched to the floor. _How did that rumor get out? _It's not like they engaged in anything that would be considered as intercourse. And it wasn't even him it was his stupid clone. He knew that. Nobody else did apparently, including Sakura.

His face paled and he broke into a cold sweat. This wasn't good. She passed out last night before he could tell her and he avoided her this morning because he lost his nerve and wasn't ready to discuss what happened just yet. He thought he could hold off till after work at least. But now, with this rumor going around. "She's gonna skewer me like a pig."

"That's coming out of your paycheck." His supervisor stood over him. "Don't just sit there, clean it up already. We got more customers coming in."

"Yes sir" Kakashi stood up and gathered the broom and dust pan. Quickly sweeping up the mess. Just as he crouched down to sweep it into a dust pan a voice sounded behind that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Well isn't that a nice view."

He shot up and came face to face with the old woman who had attacked him last night. Today her makeup was even thicker and her clothes were even skimpier. He gave a forced smile. "Thanks" He then returned to cleaning up the glass hoping one of the other bartenders would take her.

"Your quite welcome." She grinned. "By the way." She said as she retrieved something from her bag. "Here's your shirt."

He shot up again almost causing the glass to fly from the dustpan. But it was too late, everyone within fifteen feet had heard and were now staring. He cursed behind the smile. "Thanks" He quickly grabbed it from her and walked towards the garbage.

"Aren't you the popular one." His supervisor chuckled.

Kakashi dumped the glass followed by the shirt. "Lucky me" He drawled sarcastically.

"That's gonna come out of your paycheck too you know." His supervisor nodded to the shirt in the garbage can.

"Fine with me." He frowned. After disposing of the broom and dustpan he finally turned his attention on the woman who was still sitting there waiting for his attention_. Of course no other bartender would take her after the shirt return incident._ He took a deep breath telling himself he could do this and that he's dealt with scarier people than this. Well she was pretty high on the list but not the scariest. "Can I get you something?" He forced another smile.

She again looked him up and down. "How about tonight we finish what we started?"

The corner of his smile twitched. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Last night, it was just a......"

"Here you are mother."

Kakashi looked up as the woman spun around on her chair.

"I told you not to call me that in public Radin."

"Radin chuckled as he took a seat next to her. "Sorry" He then turned his gaze onto a completely stunned Kakashi. "How's it going?" He smirked.

Kakashi looked from the one to the other, the connection between the two slowly sinking in. Suddenly he felt queasy all over again. If he was Radin's mother, then she is also Paden's........ "Uh..." he pointed between the two. "You two are......related?" _The whole families crazy!!_

"Unfortunately" The woman sighed as she spun back around. "This lazy ass is my son." She turned her gaze onto the man. "Why can't you work harder like your brother?"

Radin just shrugged. "I'll have a whisky and water." He told Kakashi, then he smiled at her. "Anything for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll have a Blood Mary and quit avoiding the subject."

"I'm not avoiding the subject. Your right I should be more like my brother." He glanced at Kakashi who was still standing there half stunned. "What do you think Kakashi?" The chuckle that followed knocked Kakashi from his trance.

He quickly turned to retrieve their drinks. "I have no opinion on the matter."

"Hmm...that's too bad." Radin seemed to be enjoying himself way too much.

* * *

"Cherry-Blossom!! Your orders been sitting here for five minutes!" The cranky cook called from the window.

Sakura appeared in the window and narrowed her bloodshot eyes at the man. "I'm getting to it so shut up."

The man returned her glare. "Do your job and I'll shut up. Now move it."

Sakura growled under her breath and grabbed the plate dropping it on her tray. Between her hangover, the customers and the cook, she was about ready to tell the owner to take this job and shove it. Then she could happily go back home and take care of a certain blonde woman.

"Here" She scowled and set the plate in front of the customer and stormed off.

"That's not very professional." A voice caught her attention.

She glanced over her shoulder seeing Paden. "Like I care anymore. This job sucks anyways." She dropped her tray on an empty nearby table before propping her hands on her hips defiantly.

Paden just kept smiling. "Your free to leave anytime." He motioned for the door.

Oh yeah, that offer sounded tempting to her. But then the whole representing-the-village thing was a problem.

"But how about I make you offer instead?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes. What else could this pervert want? He already got Kakashi. The thought made her anger flare. "I'm not interested." She hissed.

"Really?" He raised a questioning brow. "Even if I got you out of this restaurant?"

Damn. He peeked her interest. She stared at him for a moment, trying to break that image from her mind of him holding a whip. She had to bite her cheek just to keep from saying anything to him about the incident. Cause that look on his face told her he was waiting for it.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM!!"

She flinched as the cook screamed again. "Oh shut up already!" She spat back.

"Girl if you don't shape up....." The man pointed at her through the window.

Sakura growled and gritted her teeth. Then looked back at Paden. "What you got in mind?"

* * *

Kakashi felt dizzy. This day just kept getting worse and worse. The mother-son combo have been sitting here doing nothing but drinking and bickering for a half hour. And still, his biggest worry was how long it was gonna take for Paden to get there. He's been debating sneaking out now for about ten minutes. Hell he'd fake dying if it got him out of this bar. He instead looked at the clock and groaned when it didn't even read twelve yet.

"Well" Radin said as he set his empty glass. "As much as I love our little chats, I have things to do."

"Oh good your finally leaving" His mother stated as he stood from his stool.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but was happy nonetheless, one pain was leaving. If he'd only take her with him that would be even better.

"Now this young man and I can finish discussing our plans." She winked at Kakashi.

Radin turned a raised brow on him. "Plans?"

That's it. Mark it down, it was on this day that Kakashi Hatake seized to function from an overload of embarrassment and misunderstandings. "............"

"Yes plans" His mother said. "We have unfinished business from last night."

"Last night?" Radin cracked a smile taking his seat again. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing...." Kakashi frowned muttering the simple word and turned walking away.

"It's none of your business. Now leave already." His mother scolded him.

"I'm leaving." Kakashi said to his supervisor. "I think I'll stop by the therapist before my heart stops." He muttered to his now confused looking boss.

Radin put his hands up. "Alright, I get it, I'll leave." He stood up again and headed for the door.

But a few steps away he glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Kakashi.." Kakashi was just stumbling out the employee door when he stopped. "I'd thought I'd stop and say hi to Sakura, I'll tell her you won't be staying at the cabin tonight." He chuckled. "Maybe I'll go keep her company."

Well that got his attention. He spun around anger flaring in eyes. Enough was enough. He was the great copy-in after all. Not some moron who...his situation with Sakura came to mind...... Ok not some push over.....his memories from last night made his stomach churn..... He growled. The point was he wasn't gonna take this anymore. In a split second he leaped over the bar and was headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Three voices called in unison. The woman, his Supervisor and Radin.

Kakashi spun around, his last nerve and last ounce of control hanging by a thread. "I'm gonna go and have tons of sex." He said throwing his hands in the air. "Great sex with a young, beautiful, hot, sexy woman, with a great ass and nice tits." He had the whole bars attention now. "Sure in the hell not with you" he motioned to the older woman who gasped at his words. "And not with a man" He gritted his teeth at the thought. "No, with a real hot blooded sexy little....."

"Aren't you making an ass out of yourself?" A angry voice growled from behind him. "Might as well throw the whole making-an-image-for-the-village thing out the window now don't you think." Kakashi turned around just in time to see Sakura motion to the patrons of the bar. "I'm mean you're putting on one hell of a show."

Paden who was standing beside her chuckled as he looked at his brother. "Looks like I missed all the fun."

"Shut up!" The two angered shinobi yelled in unison sending a glare at the man.

Sakura then glared at Kakashi. "That's it. I'm done." She clenched her fists in front of her holding back from attacking him out right. "I'm going home!" She screamed.

But Kakashi wasn't gonna hear of that. "No you're not." He got behind her quickly and grabbed her.

"You think you can stop me." She struggled in his grasp.

"You're damn right." His grip tightened. "We need to talk."

"Like hell!" She said and brought her head back cracking him the nose. Successfully making him drop his hold. She then spun around. "Hands Off!" She got him in the gut with a powerful punch that sent him flying across the bar, crashing through tables and chairs and then right through the bar itself. Wood crashed and glass shattering, women screamed and the people quickly scurried from the bar and the bartenders ducked for cover. Radin and Paden stepping off out the way, slightly shocked to see the scene.

He coughed as stumbled to his feet. "Not bad in heels" He found his footing. "But not enough." He reached for his eye patch. "Don't make me get serious Sakura." He warned.

But she held her ground. "Try me." She hissed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A man's voice echoed. Taku Kinsuki stood at the entrance of the bar, shock written all over his face as he glanced around the bar. His jaw tensed as he saw Kakashi and Sakura. "You two..." He ground out as he pointed down the hallway. "My office, now!"

* * *

Come midnight, the door to the cabin creaked open slowly, two tried, cranky shinobi stumbled in. There once new white uniforms covered in dirt, sweat and grease. "It's your fault." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah" Kakashi muttered back as they trudged towards the couch. "You said that already."

They both slumped onto the couch and laid their heads back. "Well it's true. You started it."

"You said that too."

She turned her head to face him frowning. "And your still not denying it."

He let out a sigh. "Nope"

Her frown deepened as she turned her gaze back to the slow turning ceiling fan. "You're not gonna deny anything?"

"Wait? We're on talking terms now. Not just nagging terms."

"Nagging terms!" Her head shot up. "You stupid jerk!"

Kakashi laughed and used the little strength he had left to sit up. "Yeah, you called me that too."

"Well it's true!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh-huh." He smirked running his hand through his now greasy hair. "You're right"

She growled under her breath. "Would you get mad already!?"

"Nope" He muttered as he attempted to get off the couch but failed. He sat back again and sighed. "What I want to do is take a shower and go to sleep." He looked at her for the first all night. "You should sleep on the couch and let me have the bed tonight."

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious?"

"Why not? I'm older and your captain, I should get the bed." He paused then smirked. "Or we can share the bed?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Think again grandpa...."

"Grandpa??..."

".....age or status don't matter here." She reached over and poked him in the chest. "We're both good for nothing lap dogs now. No thanks to you of course. And not only that we owe more money for destroying the bar, so now we're stuck here longer. And to top it off I finally got out of that stupid restaurant."

"Grandpa??" He repeated not caring of what she said or that she even poked him. "That's not what you called me less than a week ago." He cracked a smile beneath his mask.

Sakura went wide-eyed and a faint blush covered her cheeks. "Yeah well....that doesn't count since I can't remember."

"Want me to refresh your memory?" He chuckled.

She stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you find this funny." She eyed him for a moment. " You have been acting strange all day. Don't tell me having sex with a man made you change that much."

The smirk on Kakashi's face was wiped away and he glared at her. "The only problem with that theory 'honey' is that I didn't have sex with a man."

_Honey?_ Now she looked at him skeptical. "Oh really? So it wasn't you I saw chained to the wall?"

He rolled his eyes, sighed and leaned his head back on the couch once again. "No, actually it was my clone. 'I' was following you around as you fawned all over that idiot Radin. Then I got attacked by a sex crazed older woman, who turned out to be the duo perverts' mother I might add. I barely escaped her death match, losing my shirt in the process. Then I tracked you down at the bar, and got mobbed on the way there. But I just missed you, though I did hear all about 'your little show'. After that I found you passed out alone in a room with a man who was about ready to attack you. I then hauled you all the way back here and dropped you in bed." He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Happy?"

Sakura blinked a few times. Blushed. Then leaned back to stare at the ceiling fan. "Oh" She whispered.

"You're welcome" He frowned.

Well now didn't she feel like an idiot. "So.....Then that means.....You were worried about me?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "I guess you could say that."

She turned her head towards him, taking in his tired profile. "Thanks Kakashi."

The room fell silent. After a few minutes he let out another sigh. "So...."

"Yeah?" She turned her gaze back to the ceiling. Her eyes went wide as his hand to rest on her thigh.

"Can we have sex now?"

She was shocked for only moment, but a smile crossed her face. She lifted his hand and dropped it on the couch. "Go to hell."

He turned his head towards her and smiled. "Does that mean yes?"

She laughed as she sat up. "Nope"

He struggled slightly but sat up. "Then does that mean yes?"

She tried once to stand, holding back her smile. "No" She stood on the second try.

"Then does that mean no?"

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. "Yes" She yelped when he grabbed her arm pulling her down onto his lap.

"Does that mean yes?" He wrapped his arms tight around her waist

"No" She pushed against him and laughed. "I thought you just wanted a shower and sleep." She said still struggling.

He nuzzled her neck. "I lied" he murmured against her skin.

"Kakashi...." Sakura tried for a warning tone, her struggling becoming less and less.

He grazed her neck with his cloth covered lips. "Sakura" He countered in a low husky voice. "It's too late to argue. You owe me."

"Owe you?" She breathed, as her struggling came to a stop. Her eyes fluttered shut and she titled her head, taking in his touch. "For what?

He took this chance to lower his mask and finally, after so long, feel her soft skin against his lips as he kissed his way up her neck. "For that punch in the gut earlier."

She let out a soft moan. "You deserved it." She breathed. His hand came up to the nape of her neck, his fingers entangled in her hair as he turned her head to capture her lips.

The kiss started slow, turning raw and rough. Both not able to get enough. Finally they parted and stared at each other, both softly panting for air. Kakashi smiled then laid his back with a sigh. "Ok now I'm ready for a shower and sleep."

He grunted in pain as her elbow met his abdomen and she stumbled from his lap. "I'm kidding." he groaned, one hand on his stomach and the other reaching for her.

But she side stepped him and headed for the bedroom. "I'm taking a shower." She threw over her shoulder.

"Sakura wait..." He called trying to move from the couch. "Come on I was joking."

"Goodnight Grandpa." She smirked before closing the bedroom.

"Damn it" He cursed as his tired legs gave out on him again, hearing her laugh from the bedroom wasn't helping him any. "Just wait till I get off this couch....."

She opened the bedroom door laughing. "I'll be on my way to work tomorrow by the time that happens."

"I doubt that" He said through clenched teeth as he gave himself another boost, this time he made it to his feet. He turned stumbled, then found his footing. "Believe me, after I'm done with you, you're the one that won't be able to stand."

She smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Oh yeah? You're not moving very quickly are you?" He frowned as he tried to get his legs to move. "Would you like a cane?" She mused.

He cracked a smile "Haha, aren't you the comedian tonight?"

She laughed as she watched him struggle, then finally he plopped to couch defeated. "Forget it" He mumbled.

She strolled to the back of couch and leaned over it. Staring down at him. "Giving up already?" She smirked.

He lifted his head and frowned at her. "Not a chance" Before she knew it he grabbed her pulling her over the couch and somehow managing to pin her beneath him.

She raised a brow at him. "You can't walk but you can do this?"

He smiled down at her. "When you can't catch the prey, make the prey come to you."

* * *

**AN: **So....what you think? Sucks? I hope not. lol. At least I didn't leave you with a major cliffhanger this time. But the story is far from over, unless you think I should stop here? Let me know. But there's a lot of money they need to work off. And also the brothers to deal with. And Whats gonna happen on the couch? Will Kakashi finally get Sakura into a bed again? hehe Wait what about finding out all the details from that first night? And with the mother? Is she gonna pursue Kakashi? What's everyone thinking now that they know that Kakashi and Sakura are shinobi? Oh wow...too many questions for me to answer. lol Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!! I would love to hear from you!! Till next time.....LUV YA


	11. Finally!

**AN:** Whoa! It's been way too long! My deepest apologies! I'm back now and hopefully long enough to get several chapters posted to my stories. :-) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I always love hearing what you have to say, it makes writing easier knowing you all like the story! Anywho I'll let you get on with the chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

"Get off me" Sakura made little effort to actually push him off her.

"Not a chance" He pulled his mask down and grazed his lips across her neck. The mixture of his light kiss and his hot breath against her neck sent shivers through her body. She laid her back giving him permission to have his way with her.

Feeling his hands travel the full length of her body and back, slowly teasing her need with tantalizing feather light kisses. She watched him with lust-filled eyes as he undid one button slowly after another. Her breathing grew more uneven and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel his hand as it grazed over the swell of her breasts, his lips following close behind. This was it; this is the moment she's been waiting for. He was finally going to show her just what it was she couldn't remember.

"Kakashi" She softly moaned. She felt him move, before his weight gently settled on top of her, his warm breath grazing her skin, an unusually steady breathing at that. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Kakashi?" His head was settled on her stomach, his right hand settled on top her breast. Her eyes went wide "You gotta be kidding me." She breathed and plopped her head back down bringing her arm up laying her forearm over her eyes. "He really fell asleep" She said in an I-can't-believe-him tone.

Just as the words left her mouth she heard him snore lightly just to prove that he had indeed fallen asleep. _I can't believe it, all that talk and he has the nerve to just..._ She felt him shift slightly and with it he squeezed her breast causing her head to fly back up. A frown crossed her face, he was even a pervert when he slept. It would be a cold day in hell before she was gonna let him live this one down.

She tried to wiggle her way out from under him because she'd be damned if she was gonna lay here all night so he could grope her in his sleep. Despite her attempt though, it seemed he wasn't planning on letting her go that easily since his other hand now latched onto her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only it didn't help to keep her anger from rising. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was a stupid smirk across his face. She let out a low growl. "Pervert"

* * *

Paden chuckled as he watched the scene through the window unfold; glad that they had neglected to pull to shade down. Surely, they would have if they had known he had a clear few of their cabin from his office window. It was too classic though, he falls asleep and she kicks him to the floor. It was quite entertaining.

"They're an interesting pair." Radin commented joining his brother at the window.

"Mhmm" Paden nodded his head in agreement. They watched as Sakura paced the living room, clearly angry at the man soundly sleeping on the floor. Then she stopped next him and gave him a quick kick before storming off into the bedroom. "She's a feisty one isn't she" Paden chuckled.

Radin grinned. "She is at that. It makes me want her even more." The two fell silent and Radin's grin faded. "It's troublesome that there shinobi though."

Paden turned away from the window and walked to his desk. "Yes it is."

Radin continued to watch until the bedroom window went dark. "You don't think they know do you?"

Paden sighed. "I doubt it. But watch yourself from now on."

"Me?" Radin leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest sending his brother a smirk. "What about you? You're still chasing after that guy aren't you? He's more observant than she is by a long shot."

Paden pulled out his chair and sat down. "I know"

Radin raised a questioning brow. "What are you planning?" He asked knowing his brother all too well.

"Don't worry about it. Right now just keep doing what you're doing."

"Pursue her you mean." Radin filled in the blanks.

Paden nodded and shuffled through a pile of papers. "As long as we can keep them distracted by jealously everything should go as planned."

Radin nodded and again gazed out at the darkened bedroom window and grinned. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

The morning sun glared it's evil face through the window right onto Kakashi's. He let a low groan and rolled to his side attempting to avoid the light, but his attempt failed because something rather large and hard was in his way. He squinted his lone eye open and all he saw was a wall of brown cloth. Blinking a few my times he finally realized it was the couch and that he was actually laying on the floor. Groaning he pushed himself up, his groggy mind unable to focus on anything but the pain in his side and back and the fact the he needed more sleep. He glanced at the clock. It was still to early to be up and he could sleep at least another hour before he had to be up for work.

He looked around again. _Where's Sakura?_ She wasn't on the couch. _That's funny I could have swore..._ His face went pale as he remembered the previous night. Sakura was on the couch, trapped beneath him her shirt open for him to feast his eyes on. That was it, that was all he remembered. His gut twisted as he realized what happened after that. His gaze traveled to the closed bedroom door, wondering how mad Sakura was gonna be at him. _She can't be that mad. Right? _He had a feeling that the answer to that question was going to be no.

He picked himself up off the floor and slumped onto the edge of the couch. Running his hand through his disheveled hair he let out a frustrated yawn. Unable to believe that he actually fell asleep right in the middle of seducing her. Again images flashed in his mind, her half naked body sprawled out beneath him, her smooth skin, that seductive look in her eyes. He frowned, he was really can have to learn to tone down that vivid memory of his before he ended walking around with a constant hard on. He let out another sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now. He glanced over his shoulder at the bedroom door again. He could give Sakura a wakeup call?

* * *

Sakura turned over for the hundredth time. She hasn't been able to sleep because of someone who has been snoring happily all night in the other room. She flipped over again muttering curses under her breath at him. There was no way she was going to forgive him for this. How could he just fall asleep? Was she really that boring? Tired or not there was no excuse he could offer that would make her feel any better. He was even the one that started the whole thing.

She jumped slightly when she heard the door slowly open. As if on instinct or eyes quickly shut. Slowly she could hear him shuffling quietly across the floor, his presence growing closer and closer. "Sakura" He whispered. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from turning over and yelling at him.

Her heart skipped when she felt the bed sink down behind her and his hand curl around her waist. "Sakura" His warm breath grazed her ear.

Her anger was slowly building as she tried to ignore the reaction her body was having to him. _There is no way that he thinks he can just come on here and... _She let a gasp slip through her lips when she felt his hand travel slowly to the elastic seam of her panties. His fingers gently moved under the seam, back and forth then slowly his hand traveled up again disappearing for only a moment until she felt him brush her hair away from her neck.

Her heart was pounding. She wanted to feel his touch just as much as she wanted to punch his lights out. Not a good combo. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt his lips begin a trail across her neck. Her anger towards him slowly melting away. And then she couldn't help herself, she let out a soft moan, moving her body in attempt to get closer to him. She felt him smile against her skin. "You're not mad at me?" He whispered.

His hand again traveling down her side to the hem of her shirt. "No" She breathed. "I'm pissed." His actions stilled. Oh how she wanted to let him suffer right now. But she couldn't, she wanted him to continue with every ache in her body. She rolled on her back meeting his worried gaze, doing her best to give him an angry look. "I might forgive you though if you make it up to me."

A slow sexy smiled formed on his face, his hand returning to it's journey under her shirt. He leaned down, his lips a breath away for her own. "I think I can do that." He whispered and captured her lips.

* * *

The sun blazed overhead and the humidity was at a ridiculously high level. Beads of sweat rolled down Kakashi's face as he shoveled and shoveled and shoveled. And here he thought stable duty would be a walk in the park. But he was wrong. The extreme heat made the smell ten times worse and the humidity made the air thick and wet and just plain hot. Despite the heat he couldn't stop smiling nor could he get a particular pink-haired woman off his mind. He made it up to her alright, first in bed, then the shower and again in the employee locker room during lunch. He chuckled to himself thinking that all the hell he's put up with over the past few days was well worth it.

"You look extremely happy this afternoon" A familiar voice sent a chill down his spine. "Did something good happen?"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see Paden grinning. He had almost forgotten about this nuisance. Between him and his brother they have made his life a living hell since he got here. Unfortunately he as the owners son otherwise he'd pay him back for what he did to his clone. A chill ran through his body just thinking about it. "Not really." He returned to shoveling, hoping the man would leave him in peace to enjoy the rest of his day.

"Really? That hard to believe." Paden crossed his arms and leaned against the stable wall. "Your grinning like a cat who finally caught the mouse."

_A mouse?_ Kakashi chuckled to himself. Yes he supposed he did finally catch the mouse. A very sex starved mouse at that, but he had no problem feeding that need.

"Are you angry with me?" Paden whispered in his ear.

Kakashi jumped back, chills again invaded his body. He had been so caught up in his own little world he hadn't even noticed Paden had gotten so close. He better start keeping on his toes with him around. Images flashed through his mind reminding the copy-nin just what he was capable. His face paled and his stomach grew queasy. He's very dangerous.

"Don't be shy now." Paden grinned ear to ear. "We had such a good time." Paden went in for in the kill. His hand making quick contact with Kakashi's hind end.

"Whoa" Kakashi jumped, quickly scurrying away from the man. "Hey now, let's get something straight here. Whatever happened between us was a complete misunderstanding."

"Oh?" Paden raised a questioning brow.

"Yeah. I'm not...I don't...I'm just not into that sort of thing."

Paden held his gaze for a moment then smiled. "You don't have to be so coy." He chuckled.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped in defeat. _There really is no getting through to this guy._ "Seriously, I mean it."

"Of course you do." Paden turned and began walking away."I better be off. There's work to be done." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I almost forgot, come to dinner this evening." He smiled. "It's my treat."

Dinner? Yeah right, like he'd fall for that one again "Sorry but I can't" Kakashi frowned.

"Oh that's too bad." Paden let out a sigh and began walking away. "Guess I just have to eat with Sakura all by my lonesome." Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder bringing him to a halt.

"When and where?" Kakashi frowned, unhappy about giving in, but he'd be damned if Sakura would ever be alone with this cursed man.

* * *

**AN**: So did it suck? I hope you liked it alittle bit since you waited so long to read it. I'm working on the next chapter now and it should be up soon. But did you notice, I think my writing style has changed somewhat. I don't maybe it's just me, but it seems different from the previous chapters. Well if it did I hope it's for the better. Please let me know what you thought! Thank you! Luv Ya!


End file.
